


What Would You Do?

by RondaGoins



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaGoins/pseuds/RondaGoins
Summary: This is for institutionalizetheinsidious on Tumblr.I hope it's what you wanted and I hope you like it. This is technically my first fic, I just had to wait to post it. Today is my day to post and I'm nervous and excited!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InstitutionalizeTheInsidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstitutionalizeTheInsidious/gifts).



Mickey Milkovich has been through quite a bit of shit in his 30 years on this earth. Not once did he think he would be propositioned by an older man for sex, I mean one million dollars is quite a chunk of money. He and Ian have been married for 4 years now, they get Yev half the week, Svet is Mickey’s best friend. They live paycheck to paycheck and they struggle, but is selling himself worth it?

 

Mickey is a mechanic now, Ian still an EMT. The day he met Kevin changed both of their lives for the better and worse, It definitely was a love tester. Kevin came into the shop Mickey works for and Ian was there waiting for Mickey to get off. Mickey walked over to the brand new Lexus, that had obviously been hit, and started conversation to figure out how to fix it. Kevin was of course pissed his baby was hit, but he seemed to calm a lot once the conversation about fixing it started. 

 

Kevin is 63 years old, he is half African American half Puerto Rican, he definitely doesn't look his age, he keeps his appearance nice and expensive. Kevin is literally tall, dark, and handsome. He is taller than Ian even. Mickey would never cheat on Ian, but he notices things. Mickey checks the car out a little and lets Kevin know about how long it will take and all that shit, but the look in Kevin's eyes has changed now and Mickey couldn't place it at first until those eyes started travelling down his body with an appreciative glint in them. Once Mickey realized the man was attracted to him he quickly introduced Ian as his husband. Ian even noticed the look of disappointment in Kevin's eyes when Mickey mentioned the word "husband". 

 

Kevin comes every day to watch Mickey work on his car. They have conversations about their lives quite a bit and Mickey would find him pretty charming if he were single. Kevin is funny as well and has Mickey laughing a lot, he flirts once or twice but Mickey shuts it down and reminds Kevin that he's married. Apparently Mickey’s loyalty to Ian turns Kevin on even more because Kevin has no filter and he isn't afraid to tell you exactly how he feels. It's one day when Ian and Kevin are at the shop watching him work when it all starts, Kevin was sitting next to Ian having a casual conversation about football when Kevin offered to take both Ian and Mickey to a Broncos game, front row seats, and pay for it. Mickey about dropped the damn wrench he was holding on his face when he heard the offer. After some convincing from Kevin they accepted the offer. Of course that wasn't all Kevin had up his sleeve. He took them to places they have never been before, they seen things they never thought they would. 

 

It became a weekly thing, Kevin taking the both of them out, and when Mickey spoke he fucking listened for sure because in one of their conversations at the shop Mickey never eating at Outback Steakhouse came up and a few weeks later they were all 3 there eating the best rare ass steak Mickey ever had. Mickey had seen Kevin watching him eat that steak with an excited glint in his eye like pleasing Mickey was the main goal of his life. Currently they are sitting at Dave and Busters because that's where Mickey chose this week.

 

"So.... I wanted to talk to the both of you about an offer I would like to make that would help both of you out exceptionally." Kevin says. Mickey had thought maybe a job offer. He never expected the next sentence to come out of Kevin's mouth to be that question.

 

"Okay, what is it?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't want to upset anyone with it or ruin our friendship, but I need to know. I most definitely do not want to miss the opportunity and wonder what if. Please don't be upset by my offer just think on it and let me know, if you guys decide no is the answer no hard feelings." Kevin said looking straight into Mickey’s eyes through the whole thing with determination and what Mickey thought was nerves. Kevin was never nervous about anything, he was very confident.

 

"On with it!" Ian demanded.

 

Mickey watched as Kevin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again still looking him in the eyes. "I would like to offer you one million dollars if I can have Mickey to myself for one night." Kevin replied, visibly nervous, still looking Mickey in the eye to gauge his reaction. Mickey sat wide eyed, mouth agape, Ian couldn't conjure a thought for shit. It was quiet for 10 minutes, the shock to all 3 clearly visible.

 

"Wh-What?" Ian finally stuttered out.

 

"Please don't be mad, if no I understand. I just had to try, he is so perfect. You’re very lucky." Kevin replied. 

 

Ian looked over at Mickey who was still sitting wide eyed mouth agape staring at Kevin. Ian chuckled, literally fucking chuckled and that's what brought Mickey back. Mickey looked at Ian confused. "What? He isn't wrong you are perfect. I can't get mad every time another man realizes that." Ian replied calmly and fucking smirking at Mickey. Mickey didn't know how to respond so he grabbed Kevin's credit card from the table and went and got himself 2 shots of Jack and a beer without saying a word, came back and sat down, downed both shots first and then the beer. Kevin just laughed at him.

 

"So you’re not mad at me?" Kevin asked Ian.

 

"No, I realize very much how lucky I am. However I don't think I can agree to that." Ian replied. Again, you could clearly see the hurt and disappointment in Kevin's eyes before he quickly looked down and closed them and shook his head at himself as if it was the dumbest question he has ever asked in his life.

 

Kevin just really fucking liked Mickey. He thinks about Mickey all the time, he can't get him out of his head. Mickey is so sexy all the time, no matter what he's doing. Since he laid eyes on Mickey he has wanted him. The way his pale skin flushes from working on cars all day and his black hair is all messy when he's done with a shift, Jesus and his ass looks fucking amazing in everything he wears, those beautiful fucking blue eyes that drew him in from the start shows his emotions, his fucking laugh makes Kevin feel things he's never felt before, but the lip bites does him in. Kevin realizes he has feelings for a married man and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He could stay away, but he can't, knows he wouldn't stay away long. So he did the only other thing he could think of. Just offer money, everyone wants money and he has plenty.

 

Mickey feels bad for Kevin so he reaches over and rubs the top of his hand and says "We will talk about it." It's not that he wants to but Kevin has been so nice to them ever since the day they met. Mickey is also thinking about one million dollars and what they could do with it. When it all comes down to it, he knows Ian will have the final determination on if Mickey will share his body or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian Gallagher is the nicest, sweetest, and the most gentle man Mickey has ever met, Until he's pissed. This is probably the angriest Mickey has ever seen him. Ian won't speak to him, sleep with, cuddle with him or even fuck him. It's only normal when Yev is around. Ian is pissed that Mickey told Kevin they would talk about it, so Mickey decides to go to Ian tonight. He can't take it any longer, he needs Ian. Ian is laying in bed reading a book when Mickey comes in. Mickey goes to sit on the bed, but of course Ian gets up to leave the room, but Mickey grabs his arm and whispers "please talk to me Ian". Of course the desperate tone of his voice stops Ian in his tracks. "Why would you even consider this?" Ian asked. You could hear the hurt clearly in his voice. 

 

"Ian I don't know okay, but I won't and I never planned on it. I just heard one million dollars and almost shit myself." Mickey chuckled. "But I won't okay. Please stop being mad at me." Mickey pleaded. Ian looked at him.

 

"Okay." was all Ian said before he had Mickey pinned to the bed kissing him Heatedly. They hadn't had sex in 2 weeks, but felt like an eternity. Ian started sucking and biting on Mickey’s neck hard, leaving marks in multiple places. While lubing a finger and sticking it inside Mickey. "This is mine, only mine, all mine. Tell me." Ian demanded.

 

"Fuck, it's yours, I'm all yours Ian." 

 

Ian put a second finger in Mickey twisting and scissoring them stretching Mickey’s tight hole. After a minute he added a third. "Oh God Ian I need you inside me please." Mickey begged.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you hard Mickey." Ian moaned. He slicked his cock up with lube and pushed all the way inside Mickey in one swift motion. He almost came just from that so he had to stop and adjust. Mickey moaned so loud.

 

"Oh fuck Ian." Mickey moaned loudly. Ian snapped his hips fucking Mickey with everything in him. Mickey didn't last long coming untouched, Ian came when he felt Mickey’s ass tighten around him. Ian pulled out and plopped back on the bed breathing heavily. They came down and Mickey cuddled into Ian's chest.

 

"I'm sorry." he whispered sadly.

 

"It's okay Mickey I'm sorry for not even giving you an opportunity to have a say in the situation. We could use the money.... Badly." Ian replied.

 

Mickey looked up at Ian in shock. "Your considering it?" he asked surprised.

 

"I've had time to think about this shit and if you’re comfortable with it we could have a hell of a life for not only us but Yev as well."

 

Mickey couldn't respond for a minute , he was so shocked. "I mean you know you don't have to I'm not pressuring you, you know that right?" Ian started to panic.

 

"Ian I know you’re not like that I was just shocked. Are you positively sure?" Mickey said.

 

"Yeah, I'm positively sure." Ian said and kissed Mickey passionately. 

 

That night Mickey sent Kevin a text.

 

Mick- We talked. I'll do it. Just once and I want the money first.

 

Kevin- Okay anything you want. Are you sure you want to do this?

 

Mick- Yeah. 

 

Kevin- okay when?

 

"He wants to know when." Mickey told Ian.

 

"Are you okay with tomorrow so we can get this done and over with? " Ian replied.

 

"Yeah I feel the same." Mickey said.

 

Mick- tomorrow?

 

Kevin- sounds good. I'll get the money together now. I really don't want this to change things. Are you sure? 

 

Mick- Yes Kevin. See you tomorrow. Pick me up at 8.

 

Kevin- yes sir.

 

The next night Mickey got a shower, put on his nicest outfit, and some cologne. Ian was at work which made things a little easier. He stared at himself in the mirror giving himself a pep talk. He did like Kevin and if Ian wasn't in the picture he could see himself with him. He didn't want to think like that, but he had to do something. The doorbell ringing interrupted his thoughts. He opened it to and his jaw dropped, Kevin wasn't in his usual formal attire. He had on a black Guns and Roses shirt with black jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots. He looked so good, Mickey started feeling himself getting hard. "Okay... Let's go." Mickey said.

 

"Would you like to go out to dinner Mickey?" Kevin asked.

 

"Sure I could eat." Mickey replied.

 

Kevin took him to Applebee's. Mickey was shocked he was used to fancy Kevin and now he was seeing him in a new light. Mickey smiled at Kevin, he couldn't help it. Kevin got out and opened Mickey’s door for him, held the restaurant door, pulled his chair out for him to sit. "I was expecting some rude comments about me being a gentlemen." Kevin laughed.

 

Mickey laughed. "I'm honestly kinda speechless. I was expecting fancy shit." Mickey replied.

 

You could see the panic in Kevin's face. "We can go somewhere else if you want babe I just thought you'd be more comfortable..... Without the fancy shit." Kevin said.

 

Mickey smiled. "Calm down this is fine.. You thought right." he said.

 

Kevin visibly relaxed. Then smiled and said "You’re so beautiful Mickey." He said it so sincerely Mickeys heart started beating fast. They just stared at each other for a minute until the server came to take their order. They ate and had casual conversation. It was different seeing Kevin like this, not trying to woo him every second, He liked it. They finished eating and went back to Kevin's mansion of a house.

 

"You in the mood for a movie?" Kevin asked

 

"Sure any Seagal movies?" Mickey asked.

 

"Only all of them. He is one of my favorite actors." Kevin replied.

 

"Hell yeah. Any Seagal movie will work for me." Mickey said.

 

"You got it babe." Kevin said.

 

Mickey would normally say something about being called babe from anyone but Ian, shit Ian rarely ever called him babe, but he kind of liked it and he didn't know why. He has only been with Ian, this is all so new to him. Kevin put in Under Siege and went and grabbed some snacks he bought he knew Mickey liked. BBQ pringles, snickers, gatorade. Mickey looked at the stuff yet again shocked. Mickey thought it was just going to be fucking, but obviously Kevin has been paying very close attention to what Mickey likes. They are in the middle of the movie when Kevin finally gets the nerve and asks "Can I hold you." Mickey didn't respond, he just scooted closer and let Kevin wrap his arms around him as Mickey laid his head on Kevin's chest and closed his eyes. It didn't feel awkward it felt comfortable. Mickey stood up, abruptly, and stood in front of Kevin. "Is something wrong?" Kevin asked with concern in his eyes.

 

Mickey didn't respond he just climbed on Kevin's lap and kissed him hungrily. Of course Kevin slowed it down to passionately. Kevin's hands went from holding both sides of Mickey’s face to roaming his perfect body. They landed on Mickey’s ass and Mickey moaned. Kevin picked Mickey up, not breaking the kiss, and carried him to the bed and placed him gently on the bed. Kevin broke the kiss and took Mickey’s shirt off, then his pants, boxers, and socks. He then just stood there and stared for a minute.

 

"Your so perfect." Kevin said. His voice and eyes were filled with want. Mickey was so hard.

 

"Turn around babe." Kevin said. Mickey obliged and as soon as his bare ass was visible he heard Kevin moan. 

 

He heard drawers and then felt the bed dip and felt Kevin sit on his ass. Mickey could tell Kevin still had his clothes he was confused, then he felt Kevin pouring something on his shoulders, neck and back. Kevin started massaging him and it felt so fucking good Mickey couldn't help the moans escaping his mouth.

"You’re so tense babe." Kevin said. Mickey has been stressed about money and raising Yev and Ian's bipolar. He didn't realize how much stress he was under. Kevin continued massaging Mickey from his neck 

all the way to his feet. He massaged every part of him. Mickey felt so relaxed and turned on.

 

"Please" Mickey begged. Kevin lay across his back and whispered in Mickey’s ear "What do you want Mickey?" so seductively it sent shivers down Mickeys body and he involuntarily moaned.

 

"Please fuck me Kevin." Mickey begged. Kevin moaned. He was praying Mickey was a bottom, he moaned from the need in Mickey’s voice. He got up and got undressed. He climbed back in the bed and turned Mickey onto his back and looked him in the eye. He kissed him passionately for a minute then kissed his way down Mickey’s body to his thighs, he sucked, bit, and licked his perfect thighs. He then took Mickey all the way in his mouth at once making Mickey scream out in pleasure. He bobbed his head for a minute then pulled of and pulled Mickey’s legs up and wasted no time driving his tongue into Mickey’s ass.

"Ohhhh.....my.....god Kevin." Mickey moaned. Kevin continued eating Mickey out and added fingers until Mickey begged him to stop.

 

Kevin climbed up Mickey’s body looking him in the eyes pushed in slowly. Mickey moaned loudly and closed his eyes. "Open your eyes Mickey." Kevin demanded. The authority in his voice had his eyes opening immediately and his cock leaking.

 

"You feel so fucking good babe." Kevin whispered barely audible before a shaky moan escaped. Mickey was laying there with his mouth stuck open. He thinks he's about to cum now, it feels so good.

 

"Kevin." Mickey breathed out. "Move." He moaned as Kevin obliged and kissed him at the same time

They were making love. Slow sex, kissing, Kevin telling him how beautiful he is and how good he felt and how he wishes he was his, could be his forever. Mickey didn't know how to react, he knows he shouldn't be feeling these things but it wasn't voluntary. Just like the shit that was coming out of Mickey’s mouth. He was moaning Kevin's name, telling him how good he feels, In between kisses. Kevin lifted himself up and hoisted Mickey’s legs up and and started ramming into his prostate continuously. Mickeys eyes rolled back into his head and he was moaning very loudly. It only took a few more jabs before Mickey was constricting around Kevin, screaming his name. That was it for Kevin, he shot inside Mickey moaning his name. He fell on top of Mickey and they laid there for a minute, then Kevin pulled out and plopped down beside Mickey.

For Kevin that was the best thing he has ever felt in his life. He doesn't know why he is so attracted to Mickey, but he now realizes he just made shit 10 times worse. He knows all things leading to Mickey are about to end because that was too good, they connect, he already feels like he could love Mickey. He feels his eyes sting, he shouldn't have ever made this offer.

 

Mickey gets up and goes to the bathroom, cleans himself off and comes back he sees Kevin curled up clearly fake sleeping. "Kevin." he said tentatively. Kevin had to ignore him because he was crying, actually crying like a bitch. Mickey just lay down and wrapped his arm around him and as soon as he did he knew what was going on. Kevin was crying and Mickey felt horrible, he knew Kevin had feelings for him and this was a bad idea and he shouldn't have agreed, but he did. They were playing with some bodies emotions for money and Ian agreed to this, for Mickey to basically sell his body. Kevin has been nothing but nice to both Ian and Mickey. Mickey couldn't watch Kevin cry and be the reason. He pulled Kevin's body towards himself, looked him in his glassy, pretty eyes then kissed him.

 

He grabbed the lube from the bed without breaking the kiss and lubed up Kevin's cock, he sunk down onto it in one swift motion. Kevin and Mickey screaming out in pleasure in unison. Mickey rode him fast and hard, no words like last time until Kevin was cumming and he whispered "please don't push me away after this. I don't care if it's platonic I would really like to have you in my life in any way I can." Kevin said with a shaky breath. Mickey didn't respond he just cuddled into Kevin's chest and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they made love again and showered. Kevin gave Mickey the money and before they left Kevin asked politely for one last kiss so Mickey gave him one and then they were on their way to drop Mickey back home. He told Kevin bye and walked up to their shitty ass apartment.

 

Ian was there on the couch, like he was waiting for Mickey to come home.

Ian was waiting for Mickey to come home and the second they locked eyes he knew it was a mistake. Mickey looked hurt. He came over and handed the money to Ian and went to the bedroom and laid down. Ian followed him. "Mickey." he said.

 

"Why did we do this?" Mickey whispered and Ian automatically started crying.

 

"Mickey I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I don't care. I do you know I do." Ian said.

 

"I liked it." Mickey whispered, barely audible. 

 

"Wh- what?' Ian stuttered.

 

"I fucking said I liked it, I enjoyed it ian! You knew he had fucking feelings for me and now he's hurting because of me." he shouted all but the last part.

 

Ian started balling. "Mickey you had the choice to say no too! You can't just sit and blame it all on me!" Ian shouted back.

 

"Fuck off Ian! I just want to be by myself!" Mickey screamed.

 

"Oh no not that fucking easy." Ian said and walked over and climbed on top of Mickey pinning him down. Mickey tried to fight him off but gave up and looked up at Ian and that was the first time he ever seen it, Mickey crying, hurting because of him. He knows Mickey has cried before because of him, but he has never seen it, been face to face with it. Ian felt like shit. Who lets their boyfriend fuck for money? Did he basically just pimp Mickey out? No Mickey agreed this as well and he knew Kevin was attracted to him as well. He wasn't taking blame here.

 

"You knew he had feelings for you too!" he yelled in Mickey’s crying face. Mickey flinched then tried to push Ian off of him but Ian kept him pinned down.

 

"You liked it?" he asked almost manically. Mickey didn't respond he had never heard Ian sound like that before.

 

Ian wasn't happy with the response. He started taking Mickey’s clothes off and Mickey didn't have the energy to fight. Once Mickey was naked Ian looked him over, looked at the marks on Mickey’s thighs, calves, stomach and neck. He looked back up to Mickey’s face, by then with tears of his own rolling down face.

 

"You liked it." Ian whispered.

 

"You did it more than once." Ian stated. Hurt clearly. He got off of Mickey and rolled onto his side. He was so hurt, Mickey has never even looked at another man. How did this happen? All he could do is cry.

Mickey just lay there wondering why any of this happened. He loves Ian so fucking much. 

 

"Ian please talk to me."

 

"Mickey, you had sex with someone else more than once and you liked it. Do you even love me?" Ian asked, actually fearing the answer.

 

"You know I fucking love you. I don't know what's wrong with me." Mickey whispered the last part.

 

Ian didn't want to talk anymore right then, he just cried himself to sleep but he let Mickey hold him.

The next day Ian got up and went to work without a kiss, no I love you, nothing. This was bad, very bad. 

 

Mickey is off work today so he needs to do something to clear his head because when Ian comes home they are talking. He goes to the gym to blows off some steam, then heads to Svetlanas.

 

"Hey..... What's wrong? Can tell something is wrong." Svet says. Her English is a lot better these days.

 

Mickey tells her everything that went down. He needs advice, needs to know why he wants to see Kevin again, needs to know why he wants to make love to Kevin again when he loves Ian with everything in him.

 

"Daddy issues." Svet provides. Mickey just looks at her like she has 2 heads.

 

"People issues, mostly daddy. Before Ian nobody gave a shit about you Mickey. You only have had Ian's love now you have a guy who worships the ground you walk on. It's normal for you to feel things towards someone who cares for you." she elaborates. He's never thought about it that way.

 

"What do I do?" he asked.

 

"Maybe you and Ian need a break." she said.

 

He loves Ian and of course they have a future together, but maybe she's right. Maybe they need to be apart to see how life is without each other. He hugs Svet, tells her he will get Yev Friday after School, and heads home. Ian is off work today so he is home, sitting on the couch watching tv.

 

"Hey" he says to Mickey when he notices him but not really paying attention. This is how it's been since what happened, distant and Mickey isn't okay with it. He doesn't even respond and goes to the bedroom. 

Kevin hasn't stopped texting him since that night apologizing and saying he regrets the offer and how he needs Mickey in his life in some way. Mickey responds sometimes telling him it's fine. Mickey texts Kevin. 

 

Mick-Hey, can I come over tonight?

 

Kevin- You really don't have to ask.

 

Mick- Thanks. See you in a few.

 

He packs his shit. He goes to leave and Ian doesn't even notice. He makes his way to Kevin's but he cries on the way there. Does Ian not love him anymore? It sure in the fuck feels that way. He gets to Kevin's and knocks and when Kevin opens the door he has a look of concern on face.

 

"Is everything okay?" Kevin asks.

 

"Yeah yeah I just needed to clear my head." Mickey replies. Kevin just nods and makes Mickey a cup of coffee. He looks so stressed so Kevin stands behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. At first Mickey tenses but it feels so good that he melts into it, letting his head drop forward. 

 

"Why why do you like me?" he asks Kevin because he needs to know.

 

Kevin continues the massage while giving his explanation. "Well you’re very attractive. Of course that's what I was attracted to at first, but you’re more than that. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and would drop somebody for the right reason, and loyal. You’re like the total package." he said seriously. Mickey just looked at him for a minute before standing up and kissing him hard. Kevin's hands flew to Mickey’s ass and squeezed making Mickey moan. Kevin picked Mickey up and sat him on the counter then pulled back to strip Mickey’s clothes off. When they were off he, again, couldn't help just admiring him naked on his kitchen counter for a minute then kissed Mickey again passionately. He moved to his neck licking and sucking, then down to his nipples sucking on each one then licked down to his cock, hard and leaking. He lifted Mickey’s hips up making him lay flat on the counter then wasted no time diving his tongue into that perfect ass. Mickey moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Kevin's neck and tightening them. He arched his back as Kevin started stroking him while eating him out. Then he pulled off completely and grabbed lube from the drawer. He pulled Mickey off the counter and kissed him again and turned him around rubbing his hands all over Mickeys body and whispered "I know what you need." in his ear while pushing him lightly so he was bent over. He lubed himself up and pushed into Mickey hard until he bottomed out causing Mickey to cry out. He fucked him hard and fast drilling into his prostate, telling Mickey how perfect he is and how good he feels. It wasn't long until Mickey was cumming and sending Kevin over the edge, cumming deep inside Mickey.

 

"Mickey I need you to be mine.... Please." Kevin begged.

 

Mickey felt horrible. He should have stayed somewhere else but he needed that, needed to feel wanted.

 

"I shouldn't have came here I'm sorry." Mickey said ignoring the look of hurt on Kevin's face and getting dressed. When he got his bags Kevin stopped him.

 

"I'm sorry Mickey I shouldn't have said that please don't leave I want you to be able to come here any time you need comfortably." Kevin said.

 

Mickey caved and slumped his shoulders dropping his bags.

 

"He doesn't love me anymore." he confessed in a whisper. He couldn't control the tears that escaped next. Kevin came over and held him rubbing soothing circles in his back.When Mickey calmed Kevin spoke.

 

"He still loves you Mickey. If you don't care tell me what happened." he said softly. So mickey did, he told him how distant Ian has been and how hurt he was that Mickey liked it.

 

"He still loves you Mickey, trust me. You’re both hurting right now and you guys need to talk, communicate. He doesn't even know you packed up and left, you have to go talk to him." Kevin advised. "I'm sorry I caused all of this." he added quietly.

 

"Hey, you made the offer, we decided to accept. It's not your fault." Mickey told him. Of course Mickey is hard headed.

 

"I think I'd rather wait for him to come to me." Mickey said. Kevin just shook his head smiling at Mickey. The things he would do to make him his, but he is no home wrecker. 

It takes 3 days of Mickey ignoring Ian for Ian to somehow find out where Kevin lives and show up at the door pounding like the damn police. Kevin and Mickey had quit having sex and sleeping together, they are friends and they decided that's how it will be platonic and it's not uncomfortable. Mickey is asleep in Kevin's bed when Ian comes, Kevin took the couch. Right when Kevin answered the door and Ian looked at him shirtless and rubbing his eyes Ian didn't say a word, just punched him in the face hard as fuck making Kevin fall to the ground.

 

"Where the fuck is he?" Ian yelled.

 

"Ian?" Mickey said from the doorway having heard the commotion and coming downstairs in only boxers.

Ian was supposed to be pissed, but he felt more hurt than anything. His eyes brimming with tears.

 

"So you left me for him?" Ian questioned clearly hurt.

 

"Fuck, no Ian I'm sorry I shouldn't have just left like that, we should have talked." he said feeling horrible, now understanding what Kevin meant. Ian looked genuinely confused.

 

"Why did you leave and why are you here of all places... in boxers and sleeping later than usual?" he asked.

 

Mickey dropped his head looking at the floor. "I thought you didn't care, didn't love me anymore." he whispered. Hating that he sounded like such a bitch, but he didn't care.

 

Ian, just now realizing how distant he was lifted, Mickey’s chin until he was looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for being distant but I will always love you Mickey always." he said so sincerely Mickey felt tears coming. He should have talked to Ian instead of leaving.

 

"I'm sorry." Mickey whispered. Ian kissed him passionately until they were out of breath and pulled back.

 

"Will you come home with me please?" Ian asked. Mickey nodded his head and went to get dressed and get his shit. After he went Ian turned to Kevin who was standing there just watching.

 

"I don't want you around him anymore, do you understand?" he asked angrily.

 

"We are friends Ian it's not like that, look." he said going into the living room. 

 

"I sleep here and gave Mickey the bed. He asked if he could stay here for a while and I couldn't say no but we are just friends. I even tried to get him to go talk to you but he said he would rather wait for you to come to him." he responded.

 

Ian shook his head with a smile because he knows that's true with Mickey’s hard headed ass.

 

"Okay, just give us some time okay." Ian said. Kevin just nodded his head and went and laid back down. Of course he was hurt he couldn't have Mickey how he wanted, but he would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. Mickey came down dressed and with his bags. He walked over to Kevin whose eye was bruising worse every minute.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry I should have listened to you." Mickey said feeling guilty.

 

Kevin just smiled. "It's okay, at least you know now right?" he replied. Making Mickey smile.

 

"Yeah." Mickey said looking to Ian who was watching intently and grumbled out a sorry.

 

"It's cool. Get out of here I need my beauty sleep." Kevin said then a thought hit him "Do you guys need a ride?" he asked

 

"No I borrowed my sister’s car." Ian replied.

 

"Okay cool, bye guys." he said getting comfortable.

They left and went to their house. Once they were inside Mickey spoke.

 

"I'm so-" but was cut off by Ian kissing him and pushing him against the door. He let out a surprised grunt but started kissing him back. Ian got Mickey’s clothes off quickly and dropped to his knees taking Mickey in his mouth. Mickeys head fell back and hit the door a moan escaping his lips. Ian drug one hand up Mickey’s body until he was shoving 2 fingers in his mouth, Mickey sucked eagerly on them, Ian shoved both in Mickey’s ass at once causing Mickey’s legs to shake and moan loudly. Ian continued bobbing his head and fingering Mickey until he came down his throat. Once he licked Mickey dry Mickey pulled him by his hair hard until they were face to face and kissed him hard pushing him back until his back hit the back of the couch. Mickey undid Ian's jeans and wasting no time taking him in his mouth hallowing his cheeks and going until Ian hit the back of his throat and he continued until Ian came down his. They laughed laying on the couch, Mickey laying on Ians chest. 

 

They talked for a hours, apologizing to each other for each of their actions and agreeing never to do anything like that ever again. Mickey told Ian everything that happened, even about the last time he fucked Kevin, just so they could get it out of the way, it stung for Ian but afterwards he felt like he needed to hear it so that he wasn’t constantly thinking about what happened. Mickey told Ian about his talk with Svet and that that along with Ian being distant is what made his pack his shit and leave and that he really thought Ian didn’t love with him anymore so Ian told him that Mickey is his world, his everything, and he would never ever ever stop loving him. Ian told Mickey that it was the most painful thing in the world when Mickey said that he liked the sex with Kevin, Ian cried just saying it and Mickey felt like shit and vowed to himself that 

he would make it up to him in any way that he can, doing stupid shit that Ian likes to do but he doesn’t. Mickey apologized and told him that it was only because Kevin showed him something that only Ian has ever shown him but Ian comes before anything.he wiped his tears away and promised nothing like this would ever happen again and kissed him passionately for reassurance. After that talk the room felt so much lighter with them on the same page and everything laid out on the table and done and over with. They held each each other until they fell asleep.

 

Mickey woke up first and untangled himself from Ian and went and took a shower. Once done with that he went to find something to eat. They didn't have shit and he was starving, he went and got some IHop. When he got back Ian was awake in just boxers, working out. Mickey paused and watched, Ian could be a fucking model. Ian caught him staring and smirked.

 

"Svet called, she wants us to pick Yev up from School." he said.

 

It wasn’t one of their normal days to pick him up, Ian saw Mickey’s eyes light up but Mickey tried to act like it was no big deal, Mickey loved spending time with Yev and with all the drama going on it's been tense, but it's starting to feel normal again.

 

"Okay, I brought you pancakes." Mickey said.

 

"Thanks." Ian said but he took the bag and sat it down on the table. He pushed his chest against Mickey’s looking into his eyes and then kissing him. He pushed him back against the door with his chest and reached around and grabbed his ass. Ian fucked him against the door good and hard like he likes it. 

 

When School was over Yev, as usual, was very happy to see his Dad’s picking im up from School. He ran as fast as he could into Mickey’s awaiting arms.

 

“Why the hell are you guys picking me up?” he questioned,but not mad just curious that’s just how he talked…. Like Mickey.

 

“Watch your mouth.” Ian demanded.

 

The kid rolled his eyes. There is no way in hell anybody could say the kid wasn’t Mickey’s in Ian’s head. He even has the fucking eyebrows that tell how serious he is, or how interesting he finds something. Ian thinks he may have picked up a little of the eyebrow movement from habit and being around his two favorite people in the world so long.

 

“Your mom had some business to take care of.” Mickey supplies. Still squatting down and holding Yev close.

 

“Okay cool so I get to go to your house?!” He asks excitedly.

 

“Yeah but I thought we could head out to the aquarium if you want.” Ian said nonchalantly 

 

Yev’s blue eyes went wide and bright at that and he literally screamed, making Mickey cringe, and jumped up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the aquarium they were surprised to find that it wasn’t as packed as they thought it would be.Yev was bouncing around and running to see everything, petting sharks. Mickey couldn’t believe how happy it made him seeing Yev like this and after years he could finally admit that he was happy. Not having to hide who he truly was and worrying constantly about his father. He has vowed to NEVER treat Yev as anything his father treated him. Love is blind, and you honestly can’t help who you fall in love with. Gay, straight, black, white, mexican. None of that matters, all that matters is the way you fall in love with someone all over again everyday and how you can tell that they do as well, like magnets you’re drawn to each other, how no matter how hard you try to fight it the love doesn’t go away. As soon as Mickey came to terms with this his whole life felt 10 times easier. Ian wasn’t so mad or hurt all the time and the look in his eye when Mickey got the courage to tell him how he really felt was worth more than anything. If it wasn’t for Ian Mickey really doesn’t think he would be as close with Yev as he is today and he is very grateful for that and he tries to show it.

 

They take a lot of pictures, because Ian has to put EVERYTHING, on social media for the world to see, Mickey acts irritated but really he loves that Ian wants to show Yev and himself off to the world, and after the eventful time at the aquarium, they go to McDonald’s to get something to eat, because Yev refuses to eat anywhere else. Ian orders their food, while Mickey takes Yev to the play area. The kid gets his shoes off so fast Mickey doesn’t think he’s ever seen the kid move so fast, and then he’s off playing. A ding from Mickey’s phone pulls him out of his thoughts. It’s Kevin, just a simple “hey, what’s up?’ but he feels panic rise inside himself. They have been so good for a while and Mickey doesn’t want anything bad to happen. Before he has anytime to have a reaction Ian is there with the food.

 

Before Yev comes back Ian says “Kevin wants to know if we wanna check out this new restaurant close to his house this weekend.” Mickey is in shock at how normal that sounds coming out of his mouth but doesn’t speak on it. 

 

“Up to you, I don’t give a shit either way.” He replied, unaffected. 

 

Mickey did like fucking Kevin, and he was charming, but nothing could ever compare to how he felt for Ian. 

Ian opened his eyes to so many things it was surreal at first and he never thought he would get used to it, but he did and it took a lot of time, arguments, hurt, but he did it. He got over it. Ian was so patient with him throughout everything. Mickey didn’t understand why. Ian never gave up on him and he knew anybody else would have, would have left him and walked out the door and never looked back because Mickey wasn’t worth it. Not Ian though, he repeatedly told Mickey that he loved him and he was going nowhere…. Ever.

 

“Okay, we’ll go.” was all Ian said. And that was the end of that.

 

They spent a few more hours with Yev at home playing video games before they had take him back to Svet, which is always the worst part and Mickey and Ian are waiting for it to start.

 

“Do I have to go back? I wanna live with you guys.” Yev says.

 

“Trust me we wish you could to bud but what about your mommy? she would be so hurt.” Ian tries before it starts.

 

“Mommy is a strong, independent woman. She don’t need me.” Yev replies with finality. 

 

Mickey can’t help but roll his eyes at that.

 

‘She is, but she does need you sweetie you are her son.” Ian says.

 

“I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU GUYS!” Yev shouts.

 

“Listen kid we really fucking wish we could make that happen too, but we can’t you have a mother who really loves and cares about you a lot okay. Some people are lucky to have one parent give a shit about them and you have three. Don’t be selfish.” Mickey jumps in firmly.

 

“Fine.” Yev mumbles getting out of the car and slamming the door. Svet walks over then,

 

“No crying this time huh?” she observes.

 

“I guess not.” Mickey says with attitude.

 

“Look I am going out of town for few weeks for work you guys keep him okay.” Svet says but doesn’t wait for an answer, she already knows Mickey hates this part. Giving Yev back and she can always see the hurt in his eyes, he has come so fucking far. 

 

“I’ll call you when I know exactly when I leave.” She says and walks away.

 

“Wow, that’s good, he will be happy” Ian is the first to speak.

 

“Yeah.” Mickey says with a smile.

 

The weekend comes in a flash and Mickey and Ian find themselves at a restaurant waiting on Kevin to get there. Mickey is pissed because they don’t have beer so he has to settle with pop instead. Kevin showed up 10 minutes late and Mickey thought it would be awkward, but surprisingly it wasn’t. Apparently Ian and 

Kevin have been texting and not telling Mickey, why he doesn’t know but he is in complete shock as they sit at the table acting like best friends and shit. He has to admit he is happy though because he felt really bad for fucking with Kevin’s feelings the way he did, even though Kevin made the offer. Kevin was different than he usually was, no eye fucking Mickey, no secret glances, no ogling, nothing just normal chit chat with Ian. Mickey was grateful for that. Mickey finally relented and joined in on the conversation after feeling left out. They just have normal, friendly conversation and Mickey has to admit it’s nice being able to talk to somebody besides Ian, not that he doesn’t want to talk to Ian, but he barely has any “friends”. They do decide to keep a friendship so they talk about boundaries, but Kevin swears by everything he will never flirt or try anything with Mickey again.

 

After that they go out all the time. Kevin and Ian love to dance and Mickey loves to watch his husband and dare any guys to walk up on him while he’s swaying his hips to the rhythm of the beat. It’s one night when they decide to meet at a club that Kevin walks in with a short brunette on his arm, at first it’s creepy because in some lights or ways the guy looks like Mickey. He has pale skin, a lot more tattoos, he’s definitely hot as fuck, and he has a really nice ass. Mickey laughs at the situation, but is really happy that Kevin found someone.

 

“Ian, Mickey this is Jake.” Kevin introduces as they all shake hands with “nice to meet you”.

 

“Kevin you didn’t tell us your were seeing someone.” Ian says.

 

“I know I wanted to show him off as a surprise.” Kevin replied smiling and pulling Jake in for a kiss.

 

Turns out that Jake is cool as hell. He is an underwear model and he and Mickey actually have a lot in common. That night went very well and Mickey thinks that even though Ian isn’t saying it or showing it, that he feels relieved that Kevin has a boyfriend. After dinner they say their goodbyes and make their way home. Once they get home Mickey knew what he had been thinking about Ian being relieved about Kevin was true because he kissed Mickey with a vengeance and they made love slowly that night with whispered promises and soft moans.

 

They next day they got the call from Svet saying she was leaving that day and that they needed to pick Yev up from School and take him to his baseball game. They were so excited to have a whole week with Yev, but was dreading having to make him go back home when that time came. The last time wasn’t as bad as the times before. Of course Yev was extremely excited to see them as well.

 

“Dad’s I get to stay with you for a whole week!” Yev all but shouted.

 

Ian chuckled as Mickey grimaced and covered his ears.

 

“Yes you do Yevy pooh we are very happy about that.” Ian said knowing Yev hated that nickname.

 

“Fuck off Dad.” Yev said.

 

“Yevgeny Milkovich!” Ian shouted

 

“Sorry.” Yev mumbled. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh which earned him a hard punch in the shoulder from Ian.

 

They go home and make dinner together and Yev and Mickey end up having a food fight, but Ian doesn’t care because they are having so much fun and when Mickey finds out that he’s recording them live on Facebook he’s going to flip the fuck out, maybe, Mickey surprises him everyday. Turns out Mickey doesn’t flip out, he even laughs, who would have thought. It’s not until the last night Yev is staying them that Ian goes to check on him in his room and stops at the door in shock. Yev is sitting on the floor with two of Mickey’s didlos, making them crash into each other like cars. Ian doesn’t say anything he is going to make Mickey take care of this. He goes downstairs.

 

“Mickey our kid found your dildos, he is playing with them have fun.” He says as he walks out for his run.

 

“What the fuck.” Mickey mumbles to himself and heads upstairs. Sure enough Yev is crashing two of his dildos into each other like cars.

 

“Yev where did you get those?” He says snatching them from Yev.

 

“Under your bed in a box… HEY I WAS PLAYING WITH THOSE.” Yev shouts.

 

“Honey these aren’t for kids.” Mickey says going to put them back where they belong. He only calls Yev names like that when Ian isn’t around to make fun of him.

 

“Fucking fine then!” Yev yells. Mickey lets him cuss when Ian isn’t around as well. Yev knows not to slip up or it will be done.

 

“Look kid those are my personal things okay they ain’t toys.” Mickey tries.

 

Yev juts his chin out, which had to have come from Ian.

 

“How about we go to the arcade shop?” Mickey tries a different tactic and it works because Yev lowers his chin and his eyes light

 

“Fine.” Yev tries to act like he isn’t excited.

 

They go the arcade and have so much fun they lose track of time. They go home and Ian is already there, fuming.

 

“I’ve been fucking calling you Mickey I was worried!” Ian shouts as soon as he sees them walk in the door.

 

“Chill out Firecrotch we lost track of time at the Arcade shop.” Mickey says calmly.

 

“Yeah Firecrotch!” Yev butts in, but cowers when Ian glares at him.

 

“Okay, why didn’t you answer my calls I was worried.” Ian whispers the last part.

 

“Babe we are okay, okay?” Mickey says going towards Ian and stroking his cheek. He doesn’t call him babe often, but he knows it makes Ian feel special in some way, getting sides of Mickey that nobody else does. Ian immediately relaxes. By now Yev has disappeared into his room.

 

“Start packing your shit Yev!” Mickey yells after him.

 

“Fine!” he shouts back, and that is obviously the boys favorite word.

 

“I’m sorry.” Mickey says barely above a whisper.

 

“No, no I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I just had a million things going through my mind.” he says, and kisses Mickey to reassure him.

 

They take Yev to Svet and to all of their surprise he doesn’t cry. He missed her so much, he hugs her for a good two minutes, then runs into the house.

 

“Well that was different.” Svet says, and Mickey and Ian can only nod.

 

At first they didn’t want to touch the money Mickey got from Kevin, as if they were afraid of it, but after they realized that nothing can come between them, that love is more powerful than any amount of money, that they could be homeless and live on the streets but as long as they have each other that’s all that matters, they decided to start looking for a house. They found an amazing house not far from where they live now, closer to Yev and he was so excited that they were so close. Yev loved his new bedroom, he damn near busted Mickey’s eardrums when he screamed. They had a pool in the backyard to so Yev thought that they were rich because of that an made sure to tell all of his friends at School, his new School, the Private School that they paid off for him to go to. Yev loves it so much more than his old School. He has many friends and nobody says rude things about his dads being together because a lot of them have dads or moms as well. That was the second thing they did, pay for Yev a good School. Next they each got cars, apparently Mickeys favorite part Ian has never seen his face light up like it was looking at these cars, but it made him smile to see Mickey so happy. Mickey picked a 1969 Mustang Mach-1 that was raven black with a red stripe down the sides and Ian just picked a Camouflage Green Sandpiper Jeep Wrangler. The last thing they chose to do was book a vacation for next year so that they could get away with just the two of them. They decided on Paris, mostly Ians idea but the smile on his face had Mickey all but for it. The rest went into their bank account. 

 

Ian came home from work one night, he was so tired it was such a hectic day at work. He toed his shoes off. “ Mickey?” he shouted, hearing what sounded to be classical music coming from the kitchen so he went to see what was going on he stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped when he saw literally a candlelit dinner on their kitchen table and Mickey standing by Ians chair with it pulled out waiting for him to sit with the most beautiful smile plastered on his face and his eyes were sparkling. The table had 2 long candles that were put in what looked to be skinny vases painted silver, a distance from each of their plates, a vase with a bouquet of roses inside with no water but he tried so hard Ian could tell, napkins folded into what Ian thinks a fancy restaurants is supposed to look like, there were even napkins, sloppily, wrapped around the silverware . The food was steak, potatoes, and broccoli with cheese and it looked and smelled amazing! Ian couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Mickey cooked little things, but never 3 course meals.

 

“Did did you make this?” He stuttered and couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yeah I uh had some help from youtube but I did it myself.” Mickey replied shyly.

 

Ians smile took over his whole face. Mickey watched youtube videos to cook him a 3 course meal. Ians heart melted and he couldn’t help but walk over and kiss Mickey first. He sat down in his chair and Mickey 

scooted him in and then went and sat in his own chair. They ate stealing glances at each other and smiling like this was their first date. Ian couldn’t believe that Mickey did this for him, he felt his heart swell and wondered if it was possible to fall even more in love with Mickey than he already was. The food tasted amazing, surprisingly and Ian felt bad for thinking that, but Mickey really did put some work into this and it was just for him. When Ian thought they were finished Mickey stood up and went to the oven and pulled out red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing, which were Ian’s favorite. He gasped when he saw them. Mickey brought 2 over and sat them in front of him and took his empty plate to the sink, Ian ate both and then turned to Mickey. 

 

“This was all amazing Mickey. Thank you so much.” he stood up and kissed him. Mickey blushed.

 

“I did good? Was the food good?” he asked.

 

“Yes you did so good and the food tasted amazing. Thank you, I love you.” he kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips again. 

 

“I love you too.” Mickey replied. After that they made love and fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

 

They end up going on double dates with Kevin and Jake quite a few times and enjoy everyone’s company. Yev stops crying when he has to go home, and everything is going so good. Their life is so good right now and they are so happy. Mickey, Jake, and Svet go out sometimes and have a blast while Ian and Kevin go to the gym and sometimes the trio stops by to make sure no one ogles Mickey and Jake’s men. After a year and a half Mickey and Jake are best friends and Ian and Kevin are best friends, but nobody seen it coming when Kevin dropped to one knee at a football game they all went to and asked Jake to marry him. Jake cried and screamed. Jake didn’t have much family and the family he did have he barely knew so Mickey was in shock when Jake asked him to be his best man, but accepted. The wedding turned out to be amazing, and Mickey even had a dance with Ian. It was a beautiful night and all four couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
